Turnabout Aftermath
by TinyPalm
Summary: Happens a few months after Trials and Tribulations. Dahlia's conviction and eternal banishment has finally brought things to a halt, or so it seems. But a decision to revive a Kurain tradition gives birth to a plot that threatens the entire clan.


**A/N: ****The idea for this story has been floating around the back of my head for a while now, and I'm glad I've finally decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy the story :)**

**Summary: Happens a few months after Trials and Tribulations. Dahlia's conviction and eternal banishment has finally brought things to a halt, or so it seems. But a decision to revive a Kurain tradition gives birth to a plot that threatens the entire clan. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Prologue**

[May 24, 3:00 AM]

[Wright & Co. Offices]

Of all the three years Phoenix had known Maya, he had never seen her work so hard before.

Gentle light seeped out of the room that Maya had confiscated earlier in the day, with a piece of paper that read "DO NOT DISTURB. RESEARCH IN PROGRESS" taped on the closed door. It was some messy handwriting, but the message was clear. Phoenix turned toward the office table with eyes still dazed from sleep, only to find her books strewn a bit haphazardly across it.

'What're you doing?' Phoenix had asked a few days ago as Maya suddenly brought stacks of unusual-looking books and scrolls to the office. 'And why are you wearing glasses?'

'Oh, these? These are my reading glasses. Neat, huh?' Maya had replied in her usual chirpy voice.

'What's up with all the books?'

'Well, there's supposed to be this big event at the village coming up. I am bringing this stuff back from the village so I can cram till dawn.' She held her glasses in place and added happily, 'So, do I look good in them? Do I look more professional?'

'Professional's not really your type, Maya.'

Maya laughed. 'Well, I try my best. You can join in if you want to, Nick. I have plenty of books for two.'

Phoenix stole a glance at one of the titles. _Secrets of channelology._ '… I'll pass. What exactly is this big event in your village anyway? I didn't hear you mention it before.'

'I guess it's kind of like an "open day" kind of thing?' Maya explained as she pressed a finger on her cheek in her usual thinking pose. 'It's apparently the village's tradition to organize a guided tour and have the Kurain Master deliver a lecture every year. Naturally, this responsibility falls to me now.'

Phoenix's brow rose. 'You? Give a lecture? What, on burger ingredients?'

'Ha Ha. Very funny, Nick. It may not sound like it, but it's a lot of work. The tradition stopped for a while, what with everything that was happening with the village, but as the future Master, it is my duty to continue it. That's why I need to study hard!' She looked absolutely pumped with her fists held determinedly in front of her. Even Phoenix had to admit she was being very serious.

Phoenix took a look at the mountain of reading materials effectively invading his office space and probably his bookshelves later and sighed. 'These books look old,' he noticed.

'Well, there are some old books and some new ones. Some of them were even written by my mother.'

It was faint, but Phoenix detected an unexpected twinge of sadness in her voice. Even when Maya put up all this optimism, Phoenix suspected that the mark made by the incident several months ago was still haunting her. He stared at the Master's Talisman that was hanging around Maya's neck.

But strong as she was, Maya was quick to revert back to her old self. 'Well, yeah, it's not that surprising though. She was an author, after all. Anyway, here, have a look at this,' she said as she tucked a magazine out of the stacks of books.

It was a new issue of _Oh! Cult!_ In it was a big picture of the Kurain village. Phoenix hadn't visited the place for almost two years now, but he would recognize it anywhere. _"Experience the art of channeling with Kurain's new master"_ it said.

'Sister Bikini helped me put it together,' Maya said. 'We're going to perform a live channeling demonstration after the lecture, because frankly we need the gimmick. This hasn't been done for 16 years, so I'm not sure how popular it will be.'

'Come to think of it, didn't Sister Bikini promote her Special Course in this magazine as well? And a channeling demonstration? Are you sure you're up for that?' Channeling had been a curse more than a blessing for Maya; the last thing Phoenix wanted was for her to suffer any more because of it.

'Sis already agreed to help me out, so no problem there,' Maya said, oblivious to his concerns. 'Sister Bikini, Sister Iris and Pearly are all going to be there. You're coming too, right, Nick?'

There was a devious glint in Maya's eyes. Phoenix didn't know if it was because of the event or because she mentioned Iris. Iris had been found innocent of murder in that haunting case several months ago, but she was still considered an accomplice of the act. The fact that Iris didn't need to be in prison was the result of Phoenix's relentless efforts to persuade the court to let her serve her sentence at home, under the supervision of Sister Bikini. It had taken three months, and tons of paperwork, but at last Phoenix got his victory. Still, Phoenix wouldn't have thought that Iris would be helping out with the event too.

In any case, whenever that devious glint or grin of Maya's appeared, Phoenix had no way to refuse. Not that he wanted to this time.

Maya beamed as she clapped her hands together. 'I knew you would agree.'

'When's the event anyway?'

'It's scheduled for next Sunday, so about… 10 days away?'

'T-ten?!' Phoenix was more than a little surprised. 'I thought you said this was a huge event. And you're only studying on it now?!'

Maya puffed out her cheeks, looking a little defensive. 'This is just revise material. It's not like I'm studying all of it from the start.'

Phoenix couldn't decide if he wanted to believe that or not.

'And hey, didn't I mention that there would be a channeling demonstration? I've had a lot of practice doing that. Well, then if you don't mind, I'm going to go study.'

That was pretty much the gist of what had happened a few days ago. Maya had been on her reading glasses since then.

Phoenix yawned as he checked his watch. _Sheesh. It's already 3 in the morning. Is she still at it?_

_DO NOT DISTURB._ The message proclaimed. Phoenix thought about it for a moment. Then he decided.

Just a quick peek.

He opened the door quietly, but quickly discovered it wasn't necessary. There, on the desk, Maya was already fast asleep. He smiled. _Same ol' Maya. _

He turned off the lights, and left the room with a careful click of the door closing.

* * *

**Thanks. Until the next chapter~**


End file.
